Holodek
Een holodek is een vorm van holotechnologie dat ontworpen is en gebruikt wordt door Starfleet. De holodekken zijn meestal te vinden op sterrenschepen, ruimtestations en andere Starfleet instellingen waar vermaak en trainingsfaciliteiten zijn. Een standaard holodek bestaat uit een ruimte die uitgerust is met een holoraster dat verschillende matrix diodes bevat, waardoor er holografische projecties vertoond kunnen worden. Door de manipulatie van fotons binnen krachtvelden worden personen en voorwerpen tastbaar. Doel en ontwerp Een holodek combineert transporter technologie met dat van replicators, door het genereren van afbeeldingen in 3D formaat en het oprichten van krachtvelden. Het kan bestuurd worden vanuit de buitenkant, maar ook vanuit de binnenkant bij een doorgang. Deze doorgang kan op elk moment de parameters van het holoprogramma veranderen. Materie en energie blijken op het holodek verwisselbaar te zijn. (TNG: "Elementary, Dear Data") Holoprogramma's Sterrenschepen met een holodek hebben van een groot arsenaal holoprogramma's in hun computer. Enkele bekende programma's aan boord van de [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise-D]] zijn: * Een bosachtige omgeving, met de uitdaging om van steen naar steen te springen. Sommige stenen leken bijna onmogelijk om te halen. (TNG: "Encounter at Farpoint") * Een nachtclub met jazz muziek in New Orleans. (TNG: "11001001") * Natasha Yar's afscheidstoespraak – ontworpen door luitenant Natasha Yar om af te spelen indien zij gedood werd. Hierin nam de afscheid van haar kameraden. De bemanning moest de toespraak helaas aanhoren, nadat ze door Armus gedood werd op Vagra II. (TNG: "Skin of Evil") * Café des Artistes – "Geniet van een maaltijd in een Frans café". (TNG: "We'll Always Have Paris") * Sherlock Holmes mysteries, waar de gebruiker de rol van Holmes en/of Dr. Watson op zich kon nemen. (TNG: "Elementary, Dear Data" • "Ship in a Bottle") * Champs-Élysées – "Beroemd gedeelte van Parijs". (TNG: "Imaginary Friend") * Charnock's Komedie Cabaret – "Lachen in een 20e eeuwse komedie club". (TNG: "The Outrageous Okona") * The Big Good-Bye – "De 1940s wereld van detective Dixon Hill". (TNG: "The Big Goodbye" • "Manhunt" • "Clues") * Kliffen van de Hemel – "Van de planeet Sumiko IV, een veilige ervaring". (TNG: "Conundrum") * Ruiter Avontuur – "Paardrijden in de vrije natuur..." (TNG: "Pen Pals") * Gymnastiek programma van luitenant Worf - een moerasachtige omgeving waar verschillende vijanden de gevechtskunsten van de gebruiker uittesten. (TNG: "Where Silence Has Lease" • "The Emissary") * De brug van de [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise]] - de gebruiker kon vijf verschillende bruggen van verschillende Federatie sterrenschepen met de naam Enterprise oproepen. Kapitein Montgomery Scott wilde alleen de brug van de oorspronkelijk Enterprise zien, "geen verdomde A, B, C of D". (TNG: "Relics") * De laatste missie van de ''Enterprise'' (NX-01) - met dit programma kon de gebruiker de laatste missie bekijken of meebeleven. Ook liep het programma mee met de ondertekening van het Federatie Handvest. (ENT: "These Are the Voyages...") * Celtris III Ondergrondse – een simulatie waarin de gebruiker zich kon voorbereiden op een missie naar de Cardassian planeet Celtris III. (TNG: "Chain of Command, Deel I") * Luitenant Barclay's verschillende programma's – hieronder vielen o.a. een simulatie in Ten Forward, waar de gebruiker wat stoom af kon blazen door commandant Riker en luitenant-commandant La Forge aan te vallen en tevens het hart kon veroveren van adviseur Deanna Troi; een simulatie van adviseur Troi's kantoor waar de gebruiker advies kon krijgen van het hologram Troi; een bosachtige omgeving waarin de gebruiker kan duelleren met recreaties van kapitein Picard, Data en La Forge, waarin ook de "De Godin van de Empathie" in de vorm van Deanna Troi voorkomt; een simulatie van de Enterprise-D brug waar de gebruiker afscheid kan nemen van de brugbemanning; een Einstein programma waarin de gebruiker kan debatteren met Albert Einstein; een synaptische interface waar de gebruiker de hoofdcomputer met de kracht van de geest kan besturen; en nog verschillende andere programma's. (TNG: "Hollow Pursuits" • "The Nth Degree") * Een potje poker met grote geesten: Albert Einstein, Sir Isaac Newton en Stephen Hawking. (TNG: "Descent, Deel I") * Een recreatie van de reizen van de Orient Express. (TNG: "Emergence") * Prospero's eiland, het decor voor William Shakespeare's The Tempest. (TNG: "Emergence") * [[USS Enterprise (gevangenis)|USS Enterprise]] – een 18e eeuwse Aardse gevangenis. ( ) Bekende programma's aan boord van de [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E)|USS Enterprise-E]] zijn: * The Big Good-Bye – "De 1940s wereld van detective Dixon Hill". ( ) Bekende programma's aan boord van de [[USS Voyager|USS Voyager]] zijn: * Chez Sandríne (VOY: "Phage") * Janeway Lambda one (VOY: "Learning Curve") * Paxau Resort (VOY: "Warlord") * Insurrection Alpha (VOY: "Worst Case Scenario") * Leonardo Da Vinci's atelier (VOY: "Scorpion, Deel I") * The Adventures of Flotter (VOY: "Once Upon a Time") * Velocity (VOY: "Hope and Fear") * The Adventures of Captain Proton (VOY: "Night") * Paris 042 (VOY: "Fair Haven") * Photons Be Free (VOY: "Author, Author") * Holografische familie (VOY: "Real Life") Bekende programma's aan boord van de [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise]] in de recreatie kamer zijn: * Een strand omgeving waar gezwommen kon worden. * Een bosachtige omgeving waar een wandeling gemaakt kon worden. * Een arctische woestenij. * Een labyrint in 18e eeuwse stijl. (TAS: "The Practical Joker") Zie ook * Holotechnologie * Holosuite * Synaptische stimulator * Holoprogramma Categorie:Holografische technologie Categorie:Sterrenschip secties Categorie:Aandacht nodig de:Holodeck en:Holodeck es:Holodeck fr:Holodeck ja:ホロデッキ